El genio marionetista
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Los genios usuales buscan complacer a sus amos, pero Sasori de la Arena Roja no es un genio usual. Izuna, un comandante desesperado que busca salvar a su hermano, sabrá hasta dónde llega el sadismo y la locura del genio marionetista.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. De ser míos, Itachi no estaría muerto. :(**

 **Créditos de la hermosísima imagen a evantardadam**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto especial** ** _Halloween_** **del foro** ** _La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas_** **.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **El genio marionetista**

En época de guerra, cualquier salida parece la indicada. Un soldado que ha perdido familia y amigos se cansa de esperar a que el conflicto se resuelva. Aun cuando es el hermano del mayor, aun cuando se trata del comandante de la segunda división de los Uchiha; aun con todo eso, Izuna ya no tenía esperanzas para continuar ahí, de frente a los Senju, y ver cómo su clan va perdiendo fuerzas, va perdiendo hombres y se va desintegrando ante cada día que pasa.

Izuna ya no veía salidas, ya no veía motivos para seguir sufriendo; temía ser él el siguiente en morir. Temía que fuera Madara, su hermano. Temía tanto en ese momento, en ese único momento en el que podía pasear por el desierto sin el temor de ser atacado por sorpresa. Porque aunque ambos clanes – Uchiha y Senju – buscaban la victoria, ninguno rebajaría su honor matando a un superior cuando no tenía armas consigo o un ejército que lo respaldara.

Lleno de frustración tras recordar la muerte de sus padres y hermanos, pateó una pequeña roca, con lo que descubrió una lámpara típica del Medio Oriente. Sin darle mucha importancia, Izuna la pateó para quitarla de su camino. Desde que la guerra empezó, cuando él tenía tan sólo 4 años, había dejado de pensar en cuentos de hadas. No tenía tiempo para reparar en si ésa era una lámpara de genio o no. Asimismo, tampoco le importaba: honestamente, sólo había salido con el objeto de buscar una excusa para dejarse morir al siguiente día.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, la lámpara a sus pies se sacudió interminablemente hasta presentar un dejo de humo negro, seguido por una delgada mano que se aferró a la boquilla de la lámpara para impulsarse. Izuna observó el espectáculo sin dejar de sorprenderse. Por un breve momento, sus deseos se vieron iluminados ante la idea de poder cumplirlos con la ayuda de un genio. No se preguntó cómo era que eso podía ser real, no se preguntó absolutamente nada. Pues tenía frente a él a un delgado, pero imponente pelirrojo que en su pecho llevaba un extraño núcleo con el kanji "escorpión".

Izuna quiso sonreír, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, el genio – que escalofriantemente se deformaba de la cintura a lo que tendrían que ser sus pies, dándole una forma de gota inversa a su figura – iluminó la yema de sus dedos para extender delgados hilos azules para atrapar y controlar, cual marioneta, a Izuna.

Con movimientos rápidos y acertados, el genio sacó de un compartimiento de su espalda un pergamino y un bolígrafo de pluma. Tras mover unos milímetros sus dedos, consiguió que Izuna tomara el bolígrafo al mismo tiempo que extendía el pergamino frente a él. Aun con los esfuerzos de Izuna por deshacerse del control del genio, se vio obligado a firmar un documento que ni siquiera pudo leer. De inmediato, los hilos que lo obligaban a hacer eso, desaparecieron.

Fue hasta ese momento que el genio guardó tanto el bolígrafo como el pergamino, que se presentó como cualquiera esperaría... o, casi.

— Mi nombre es Sasori de la Arena Roja y te concederé tres deseos fuera de toda regla. Como el documento lo indica, tendrás que entregarme algo de ti cada que un deseo tuyo se vaya a cumplir. — habló con una voz un tanto profunda, pero con la mirada un tanto frenética.

Evidentemente, Izuna no creyó que ese trato fuera algo que realmente le conviniera. No era estúpido; ese genio no le parecía de fiar y no buscaba aceptar cualquier cosa de él.

Empero, la imagen de Madara muriendo llegó a su mente. No lo resistió, no era tan fuerte y no buscaba comprobarlo. Sabía cuál era su primer deseo y cómo llegaría a él. Aunque, en realidad, le temía al sujeto frente a él, a su núcleo en el pecho, a sus hilos controladores y a sus palabras. No confiaba en Sasori; pero no podía negar que aún así, necesitaba de sus servicios.

Así, Izuna se acercó al terreno de lo irreal, buscando en las respuestas del genio una salida sin temor. Por supuesto, el genio no aceptaría que se burlaran de él.

— No entendí esa última parte. — musitó.

— ¿Deseas que te lo explique? — preguntó Sasori. Izuna entrecerró los ojos antes de responder.

— ¿Eso contaría como uno de los tres deseos?

Sasori sonrió. Ese individuo no era tonto y sabía protegerse. No por nada era comandante según su uniforme. Si quería lograr su objetivo, tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

— Así es. — contestó, porque su deber era ser honesto. — ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que te lo explique? O puedes vivirlo directamente. Tu escoges.

Izuna no respondió de inmediato. En la mirada de Sasori se veían unas negras intenciones; aún no sabía cuáles, pero sabía que estaban ahí.

— Preferiría...que te desaparecieras de mi vista.

Sasori, sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro, asintió. Entrelazó los dedos y pegó los índice y medio para formar un sello. Un instante más tarde, se esfumó.

Izuna suspiró. Sabía que ese genio tenía el poder para salvar al clan Uchiha, mas algo le advertía que no era de fiar. Algo en Sasori le inspiraba temor y rechazo; no sabía si se trataba de sus palabras o de su aspecto en sí, sólo sabía que no quería acercarse más a él.

No obstante, Sasori resultó ser algo más que un cuerpo iluso que sigue órdenes.

Apenas Izuna dio un paso hacia adelante, para continuar con su desagradable caminata, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano, un ardor que le caló los huesos. Al bajar la vista hacia su mano, la encontró llena de sangre. Luego de ahogar un grito de dolor, Izuna alzó la mano ensangrentada hasta la altura de sus ojos. Entonces encontró la raíz del dolor y del ardor ante la herida expuesta: algo le había cortado el dedo anular.

Una vez visto esto, Izuna gritó, permitiéndose que el dolor, el terror y la desesperación lo absorbieran.

Sasori, escondido entre las sombras, rió perversamente y por lo bajo. Había algo que Izuna no sabía y eso era que él no era un genio cualquiera, no era un genio que se preocupara por el bienestar de los amos que tenía. Sasori era un genio de la clase egoísta. Era un genio que se alimentaba de sus víctimas, de aquellas personas cuya desesperación los había llevado a pensar en el suicidio. Sasori era de los genios que buscaba un alma en el mundo, en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier época de los tiempos. Sasori buscaba almas infames para catalogarlas y de acuerdo a esto, incrementar su colección. Pues, aunque podría pensarse de otra forma, Sasori era muy estricto en cuanto a víctimas se trataba. De su búsqueda, sólo tomaba en cuenta a quienes de verdad fueran una lástima que se perdieran del mundo. Sasori buscaba un alma irreemplazable, un alma que conservara sus fortalezas en ella. Buscaba y obtenía lo que él quería. Sólo que, evidentemente, Izuna ignoraba todo eso de Sasori; aunque aun si lo supiera, no podría hacer nada al respecto: una vez Sasori selecciona a su siguiente víctima, nada en la tierra podía evitar que lo demás prosiguiera.

Izuna se tiró al suelo, desgarrado porque supo que fue ese maldito pergamino y esos malditos hilos los que habían provocado su pérdida. Izuna, entonces, tenía que rendir con lo acostumbrado en los cuentos y hacer tres peticiones. Consideró que si iba a sufrir tanto, lo justo sería que sus deseos valiera ese dolor. Y una vez más, Izuna cambió de opinión.

— No importa que no te vea, sé que estás ahí. — murmuró sin ánimo alguno. — Sasori de la Arena Roja, ya entendí esa maldita cláusula que me diste. Ahora, escucha bien mi siguiente deseo porque quiero que lo cumplas al pie de la letra: deseo que mi hermano Madara no muera en la guerra. Te veré en tres días para darte mi deseo final. Ahora puedes poner sobre mí el precio de mi deseo.

— Veo que has aceptado de buen agrado tu futuro, Izuna. — respondió Sasori, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. —Me alegra, hace las cosas más fáciles.

Y como si la siguiente acción se empezara a raíz de las palabras de Sasori, Izuna sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, en los ojos. Todavía hincado, gritó con más fuerza que antes y presionó con ambos puños – uno deforme a causa del dedo amputado – sobre el sitio donde debían estar sus ojos negros. En su lugar, se encontraban dos cuencas vacías donde corrían ríos de sangre.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — gritó Izuna después de unos momentos. Sasori se acercó a él antes de alzar, con sus extraños hilos azules, la lámpara que Izuna ya no podría ver nunca más, y colocarla frente a sí.

— Porque tú vales el sufrimiento, eres capaz de soportarlo. Eres el arte eterno que busco. — contestó Sasori antes de esfumarse dentro de la lámpara.

Como era de esperarse, Izuna no entendió el significado abstracto que Sasori tenía hacia el arte. Pues para él, el arte nunca había significado lo en su vida; Izuna había pasado tanto tiempo entre balas y bombas que había olvidado lo que había en el mundo exterior. Izuna no se había detenido a hacer amigos que pudieran vivir más de dos semanas, no se había detenido a observar a una mujer y cortejarla. Izuna vivía por y para ganar la guerra que su padre, e incluso su abuelo, empezó.

Por el contrario, para Sasori, el arte lo era absolutamente todo en su existencia. Sasori no había podido concebir un mundo sin belleza; y la belleza era aquello que podía vivir por siempre, aquello que no moría, que no se desgastaba. Belleza, por supuesto que era él, eran todos esos genios que conseguían mantener su dignidad ante cualquier amo. Porque aquéllos que se dejan manipular por los mortales, no tienen valor artístico aunque su cuerpo no envejezca. Es el alma lo que Sasori busca. El alma eterna del creador. Por eso, Sasori usaba las almas y valores dentro del corazón y espíritu de cada humano para forjar una especie de seres, que él podía controlar. Aquellos seres que se conocen como: "marionetas". Éstas, a su vez, tenían una muy curiosa función. Una que Izuna estaba por descubrir.

Cuando Izuna regresó a su campaña, basándose en lo que sus pies tocaban y lo que su nariz absorbía, sintió sobre sí los brazos de sus compañeros. De inmediato, lo inundaron con preguntas acerca de dónde le hicieron tales aberraciones y quién había sido. Izuna, sin atreverse a decir la verdad, dijo que fue un cuervo el que se le posó sobre la cabeza para extirparle los ojos. Izuna agregó, además, que tuvo que darle uno de sus dedos para que dejara de picotearlo. Los soldados, parte del clan Uchiha, se aterraron ante este hecho y uno de ellos corrió a avisarle al mayor Madara. Izuna trató de evitarlo, mas no consiguió hacer absolutamente nada.

En cuanto Madara arribó en la casa de campaña donde atendían a su hermano menor, vociferó que eso no había sido producto de un cuervo. Le gritó a su hermano para obtener respuestas, pero Izuna no cambió su versión. No arriesgaría la seguridad de su hermano pues no sabía si podía hacer público lo del genio Sasori.

Empero, Madara no se quedó conforme. Ordenó que cuidaran de Izuna mientras él buscaba al responsable en el clan Senju.

— ¡Habrá sido Tobirama, ese cretino! — gritó antes de correr fuera del terreno que los mantenía a salvo.

— ¡Madara! — lo llamó Izuna, tratando de ponerse de pie, mas una de las doctoras ahí lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo. En el ambiente se olía la desconfianza de los Uchiha a Izuna. Ellos también dudaban de la versión del cuervo, aunque tampoco creían prudente que fuera él solo a buscar una guerra contra los hermanos Senju.

Una muy baja risa resonó sobre la cabeza de Izuna. La reconoció: era Sasori.

— No… No puede hacer eso. — murmuró con hilo de voz.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de su error. Sasori era un genio en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Sasori no permitía que nada se le fuera de las manos. Sasori lo tuvo en sus redes desde un principio, desde que encontró la lámpara y la pateó. No, tal vez desde antes. Sasori lo había dicho: "Eres el arte eterno que busco."

— De nada te sirve saberlo. — dijo Sasori en su cabeza. Izuna apretó los dientes y se aferró a la cobija que le habían colocado. Cómo deseaba tener ojos para llorar.

— Lo siento, hermano mayor. — musitó Izuna.

* * *

Madara caminó un largo trayecto hasta que encontró la sangre que había estado buscando en todo ese tiempo. Ahí estaba la evidencia, ahí estaba la escena. En ese lugar había ocurrido.

— ¡Animales! — gritó. —¡Preséntate ante mí, cobarde! ¡Si eres Tobirama o Hashirama dilo de una vez y enfréntate a las consecuencias de lastimar a mi hermano menor!

Sacó su Gunbai Uchiha ("abanico del ejército") y lo clavó frente a él, esperando que el culpable accediera a su reto. Claro está, que en su ingenuidad y arrogancia, nunca creyó enfrentarse contra el maestro de las marionetas.

— Pides que se presente el causante de las desgracias de tu hermano, Madara. — respondió una voz a sus espaldas. — ¿Qué ocurre si es él quien ha decidido esto?

Madara sonrió, confiado en que ya tenía a su víctima ubicada.

— ¡Que mientes! — respondió antes de blandir su arma contra él. Sasori se quedó quieto, esperando a que el atacante se percataron de quién – o qué – era él.

En efecto, Madara detuvo sus movimientos en cuanto se perdió en la extraña forma del sujeto ahora frente a él. Soltó su ganbai previo a retroceder, asustado ante la imagen que su cerebro grabó a detalle.

Sasori sonrió. Patético, cobarde, iluso. Madara entraba en un alto grupo de Uchiha orgullosos y pedantes; un grupo que se creía invencible y cuyo egoísmo no les permitía ver los verdaderos peligros. Izuna solía ser así, solía preocuparse más por superar a su hermano, solía olvidarse del amor, de la vida. Había perdido los valores hasta que conoció a los hermanos Senju. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo absurdo en la guerra. En ese momento, Izuna adquirió un valor distinto. Por su valentía y entrega para su hermano, para salvarlo a él y al resto del clan, era que Sasori lo había volteado a ver.

A Sasori le interesaba hacer todo el proceso con Izuna, pero con Madara no tenía inconvenientes para matarlo sin más. Si ese mortal quería morir ahí, Sasori le haría el favor. Al final, no ignoraría el deseo de Izuna. Ésa no era una guerra, era un suicidio de un idiota arrogante.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Madara, asustado.

— Creo que la cuestión en realidad es qué soy. Pero si insistes en saber mi nombre y no mi naturaleza, está bien: soy Sasori de la Arena Roja. Y, como dato extra, te advierto que soy el genio del amanecer, soy el genio marionetista.

Y seguido a eso, Sasori extendió un pergamino antiguo frente a su rostro. Unos segundos más tarde, una marioneta de aspecto tétrico salió de éste. Madara no pudo creer lo que vio: esa marioneta tenía los ojos vacíos y una perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro, aunque extrañamente parecía un humano.

— Él te agradará, también fue líder de un ejército en su momento. Ustedes dos se entenderán muy bien. — aseguró agradando sus ojos de manera psicópata. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía imitar la que la marioneta que se apresuraba a atacar a Madara.

— ¡Eres un monstruo!

Ésas fueron las últimas palabras del líder de los Uchiha.

— Es artista, inculto.

Dos días más tarde, Izuna se aferró a la caja de madera en la que habían metido los restos de Madara. Sabía quién había sido el culpable y sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él. No podría vengar la muerte de su último hermano. No podría hacer nada más que maldecir al titiritero asesino.

Cumplió su deseo, no podía negarlo; mas no era eso lo que él quería. Izuna había buscado salvar a su hermano de la catástrofe que significaba la guerra. Pero no pudo, lo arruinó todo. Ahora todo el clan Uchiha aseguraba que habían sido Hashirama y su hermano los causantes de todo ese desastre. E Izuna no era capaz de contar la verdadera historia, lo que él sabía que había sucedido.

Así, renunció a su posición y salió de su casa de campaña, con un bastón de por medio para guiarse sobre sus pasos. Había dicho que vería a Sasori a los tres días, aunque no sería así. Huirá de él, se alejaría de ese monstruo. Sería capaz de suicidarse en caso de que lo escuchara cerca; pero no haría un trato más con él. No volvería a arriesgar la seguridad de los suyos, no volvería a perder nada más; porque sospechaba, acertadamente, lo que seguía en el malévolo plan de Sasori.

Caminó, con una cantimplora en mano y un morral en su hombro, por kilómetros. Caminó sin medir tiempo o distancia. Quedó satisfecho con simplemente caminar. La gente se le acercaba para llenar su cantimplora, para alimentarlo, para darle una manta. Y, por un momento de ingenuidad, creyó estar a salvo. Creyó que ese genio se podría olvidarse de él, de que todavía tenían un asunto por atender.

¡Pero qué idiota creer que podría engañar al genio marionetista!

Al caer la medianoche del tercer día, se presentó ante su rostro una oleada de individuos que Izuna detectó como humanos. Sin embargo, estos individuos lo rodearon y cercaron. Izuna trató de empujarlos, trató de golpearlos... pero nada de eso sucedió.

— Romper con tu palabra no era algo que esperara de ti, Izuna. — dijo Sasori. — Y no es conveniente para ti. Sabes a lo que me refiero, eres capaz de deducirlo a pesar de no haber leído el contrato.

Izuna, tomando más valor del que creyó tener, respondió:

— ¡Vete al infierno!

— Se dice "al amanecer", pero no replicaré. Sin embargo, te llevaré conmigo. Bienvenido seas, Izuna Uchiha, a mi colección de marionetas.

El aludido Uchiha apenas alcanzó a sentir cómo una o varias marionetas arrojaban sobre él delgadas agujas, seguramente con veneno. Apenas alcanzó a pensar que la vida se le iba de las manos. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar la risa tenebrosa de Sasori. Apenas, porque el proceso había empezado ya.

Años, muchos años más tarde, un muchacho de aproximadamente diecisiete años caminaba a las afueras de una pequeña villa, pateando piedras que encontraba en su camino. Iba pensando en su futuro, en el futuro de la villa. En el futuro de los Uchiha, lo que tendría que hacer para salvar a los hermanos Itachi y Sasuke.

De repente, se encontró con una lámpara oriental y la alzó con ambas manos. El genio dentro de la lámpara sonrió: Shisui Uchiha, al igual que su antecesor, había caído en los hilos del marionetista.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Heme aquí presentando mi primer fanfic de terror. Este año serán dos, tres, cuando mucho. Éste me gustó porque pocas veces se piensan en otros personajes además de los doce de Konoha, Akatsuki o, ya saben, los famosos. No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero... Mñeh, de repente recordé que Izuna existía y ¡bum!**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado mi idea. Adoro a Sasori y adoré que la ruleta me diera ese hermoso personaje fantástico. No adoro a los genios, pero vaya que quedó con el enano Sasori.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

 **AVISO: ÉSTE ES UN ONE SHOT, NO HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
